Double Soul
Double Soul, known in Japan as , is a term used in the MegaMan Battle Network series of video games and MegaMan NT Warrior anime and manga. It is an ability employed by MegaMan.EXE or any NetNavi to gain added powers and techniques in combat using the powers of an allied NetNavi. Double Soul was first introduced in the two incarnations of MegaMan Battle Network 4. Out of twelve souls, six were exclusive to either game. It appears once more in MegaMan Battle Network 5: Team Colonel and MegaMan Battle Network 5: Team ProtoMan. It replaced MegaMan's Style Change capability of previous iterations. Description General In the closing events of MegaMan Battle Network 3, MegaMan sacrificed himself to save his operator, Lan Hikari from absorption by the horrific Alpha program revived by Lord Wily. Lan thought his ally and brother to be gone forever, only to be revived using data from his grandfather Tadashi Hikari. His revived state, however, rendered him unable to utilize the powerful Style Change programming option any longer. Hence "Double Soul" was developed as a suitable replacement. Unlike Style Change, which can be performed by a single NetNavi, Double Soul occurs when a Navi's soul communes with MegaMan. This usually happens after battling against the respective Navi in Battle Network 4, or completing a "Liberation Mission" that occurs after having them join the players team (excluding ProtoMan/Colonel, which is obtained near the end of the game instead). Chaos Unison Introduced in MegaMan Battle Network 5, Chaos Unison occurs when sacrificing a Dark Chip. MegaMan gains the soul's attributes, and is a different color (usually purple or black). The Charge attack now becomes the same as the sacrificed chip, and doing so does not affect Karma or have the effect of removing 1 HP permanently like using the chip normally would. The catch is that Chaos Unison can only be used for absolutely 1 turn (cannot be boosted with the Navi Customizer), and when charging, the charge will transition between a Teal-Green to Purple. Firing while purple will release the aforementioned charge shot of the Dark Chip, while firing in green will cause MegaMan to fail to attack. Then, MegaMan will flinch and instantly exit his Unison, becoming normal. Finally, Dark Mega (MegaMan DS) will join the fight on the Virus side of the screen. Dark Mega is invincible and will attack MegaMan for about 13 seconds (a rather unusual nod to an unlucky number) or until the other viruses are defeated, randomly firing at MegaMan and using chips. The Chaos Unison is an immensely powerful transformation, having the attributes of both the power of the Dark Chip and Soul Unison. In the anime Double Soul In MegaMan NT Warrior Axess, MegaMan is able to perform Double Soul initially through a special bond between fellow Navis; he usually obtained new souls in dire situations, during which either he or the other Navi in question were subject to great peril. After initiating a given Double Soul once, Lan received a corresponding chip, allowing MegaMan to freely access it when needed. While it is Double Soul that overrides MegaMan's Style Change option in the games, it is a side effect of Cross Fusion that serves this purpose in the anime.MegaMan NT Warrior / Rockman EXE Axess Episode #2, 2003 All twelve Souls from MegaMan Battle Network 4 appear in Axess. Only one Soul from MegaMan Battle Network 5 (Gyro Soul) appears in the Stream season. List of Double Souls Below is the list of all Double Souls appearing in the games and anime. Gallery MegaMan Battle Network 4 AquaSoul.jpg|Aqua Soul WindSoul.jpg|Wind Soul WoodSoul.jpg|Wood Soul FireSoul.jpg|Fire Soul GutsSoul.jpg|Guts Soul JunkSoul.jpg|Junk Soul MetalSoul.jpg|Metal Soul NumberSoul.jpg|Number Soul ProtoSoul.jpg|Proto Soul RollSoul.jpg|Roll Soul SearchSoul.jpg|Search Soul ThunderSoul.jpg|Thunder Soul MegaMan Battle Network 5 Normal Double Souls ColonelSoul.jpg|Colonel Soul megamansoul_proto2.jpg|Proto Soul megamansoul_search2.jpg|Search Soul GyroSoul.jpg|Gyro Soul KnightSoul.jpg|Knight Soul MagnetSoul.jpg|Magnet Soul MeddySoul.jpg|Meddy Soul NapalmSoul.jpg|Napalm Soul megamansoul_number2.jpg|Number Soul ShadowSoul.jpg|Shadow Soul ToadSoul.jpg|Toad Soul TomahawkSoul.jpg|Tomahawk Soul Chaos Unisons megamansoul_colonelchaos.jpg|Colonel Chaos Unison megamansoul_protochaos.jpg|Proto Chaos Unison megamansoul_searchchaos.jpg|Search Chaos Unison megamansoul_gyrochaos.jpg|Gyro Chaos Unison normal_megamansoul_knightchaos.jpg|Knight Chaos Unison megamansoul_magnetchaos.jpg|Magnet Chaos Unison normal_megamansoul_meddychaos.jpg|Meddy Chaos Unison megamansoul_napalmchaos.jpg|Napalm Chaos Unison megamansoul_numberchaos.jpg|Number Chaos Unison megamansoul_shadowchaos.jpg|Shadow Chaos Unison normal_megamansoul_toadchaos.jpg|Toad Chaos Unison normal_megamansoul_tomahawkchaos.jpg|Tomahawk Chaos Unison Trivia *MegaMan Battle Network 4 contains unused data of a Bass Soul and Duo Soul, but they can't be accessed with hacking due to the low amount of data left.The Mechanical Maniacs - MegaMan Battle Network Mysteries References See also *List of Double Souls *Style Change *Cross System Category:MegaMan Battle Network Category:Battle Chips Category:Double Souls Category:Lists Category:Transformations